Guardian Angel
by minnesotan-angel
Summary: Peter's screamed mingled with the whistling of air in Neal's ears.
1. Chapter 1

"Do… you be…lieve in ang…ls?"

"Neal? Are you awake?" Peter said, rising out of his chair. He leaned over his partner's bed and looked into glassy blue eyes. "I…saw her…P…tr."

"Saw who? Who'd you see?" Peter said, worry in every line of his body. Neal wasn't making any sense. An angel?

"She saved…me…p..tr." Peter looked at his partner and settled into his interrogation mode.

"All right Neal. Who saved you?" Neal blinked his eyes owl-like.

"My Guardian Angel."

…..

_Two days earlier_

"NEAL!" The con artist jumped out of his chair, his eyes wild. "Who, what, where?" He said.

"Neal as boring as this case may be, I need you _paying attention_." Peter said glaring at his partner. Neal grinned back at his handler sheepishly. "I was just resting my eyes Peter." He said innocently. "Resting my ass." Peter replied. "What were you up to last night? You haven't been focusing all day, even with three cups of June's Italian Roast."

Neal looked down, hiding his eyes. "Nothing…" "Neal, I have known you for years. It is not 'nothing' if it stops you from concentrating."

"Peter! Give it a rest!" Neal's head shot up and his eyes were filled with anger….and grief.

"Were you dreaming about Kate, Neal?" Neal's eyes quickly drained of anger, as his face drained of color. "I need some air." He choked out, before rushing from the room. Diana, who was just entering the room, stepped out of his way as he barreled past. She then looked at Peter."What did you say this time Boss?" She asked.

"Nothing!" she glared at him and he amended."Okay, Neal hasn't been paying attention all day, so I asked him if he was dreaming about Kate and he ran out of here." Diana winced. "Peter, even though it's been a year since Kate died, it's still a touchy subject with Neal. He loved her."

"Yeah, and she used him like a Clorox wipe." Peter said disgust in his eyes. "Well, just because you and I saw it, doesn't mean that Neal did. He sees the best in people, and nothing more."

Peter looked up. " 'The best in people'? Come on Diana, he's a criminal! He doesn't look for the best in you, he looks to see where your wallet is!"

Diana smacked the folder she had been holding onto the table. "He's changed Peter! And even before he came to work with us, he broke out of prison trying to chase that girl. You tell me that he's not a lover!" And with a huff of anger she walked out of the room and stomped down the stairs to her desk in the bullpen.

"Great…Now two people are mad at meeee…" Peter whined to himself.

"Boss?" Jones' voice drifted through the silent conference room. "Yeah?' "Caffrey's anklet just went off-line." "WHAT!" Peter's head snapped up. "Dammit, I was talking to him five minutes ago! Where was the last location?"

"That's the weird thing boss, it was the top of the building." "Get Diana and come with me." Peter said, checking to make sure the his gun was in his holster. He walked brusquely through the bull pen to the stairs. He ran up them until he reached the door leading to the roof. He unholstered his gun and looked back to see Diana and Jones copying his movement.

Peter kicked the door out and ran onto the roof gun pointing ahead. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Neal being held by his neck, leaning precariously over the edge of the roof. By Neal's old partner, Matthew Devin.

"Devin, let go of Neal, we can negotiate." Peter said calmly, while in his head he was screaming.

"Fine, just remember that you told me to!" And Devin let go, sending Neal into the air. And then he jumped too. "NO!"

Peter's screamed mingled with the whistling of air in Neal's ears until it abruptly stopped with a loud crunch as his body hit the pavement five stories below. A gasp escaped his lip, and everything went dark.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! I know that you guys all hate me for that. *Dodges rotten tomato*But I will post again as soon as I can. Please critique, praise, and look for my next post! Tchussi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, I'm evil and cruel I know! Sorry It took so long to update, I had to write a speech for my English class… :p Love the reviews, THANKS! **** and now you must wait no longer.**

**P.S. Did anyone catch my A Very Potter Musical quote in the first chapter? Anyone? Anyone…at all….no? Now I'm depressed.**

…

Peter was pacing in the hospital waiting room, unable to sit down.

"Peter?" He looked up and saw El looking at him with both concern and fear. "What happened?"

He looked back in his mind and saw a broken Neal being loaded carefully onto a gurney. He choked and pulled El into a tight embrace pushing tears down. "It was my fault, I told him to let go." He whispered into her hair.

"What ever happened Peter, it wasn't your fault," she murmured into his ear.

"Family of Neal Caffrey?" Peter and El looked up and saw a weary doctor holding a clipboard. They walked brusquely over to him. "How is he doctor? Is he okay?"

The doctor looked through his glasses at Peter with weary eyes. "Yes, we are keeping him under surveillance, but for the most part he's okay."

"Okay?" Peter asked, confused. Neal had fallen five stories!

"Well," the doctor amended. "As okay as we could hope. He broke his left arm and severely fractured his right foot and knee. However what we're most worried about is that he suffered some trauma to his spine."

El took a loud intake of breath, fear in her eyes. "He won't be paralyzed. No, it wasn't a serious injury, but he will have to stay very quiet for approximately a month. I can take you to see him now if you'd like, but I must warn you that it looks worse than it is."

"Yes, we want to see him," Peter said quickly wrapping El's hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

The doctor led them through a tangle of hallways to Room 120. Through the open door Peter could see Neal hooked up to several machines.

"Just so you know, right now he is in a medically induced coma right now. If all goes well, we'll start to wean him off of the drugs causing it tomorrow. After that we'll put him on a different pain medication. Page Dr. Tamer, me, if you need anything."

The doctor nodded to the couple and walked back down the hallway. El didn't hesitate to walk into the room and sit down in one of the chairs by the bed. She took Neal's unbandaged right hand. Peter, however, hesitated at the threshold.

"Peter, honey? Are you coming?" El said looking up from Neal.

"What? Oh, yeah." He hurried into the room and sat at the across from El.

"He looks so…pale…" El said. Peter scoffed. "El, he fell five stories."

She opened her mouth, ready to counter, when Neal muttered, "K…te…"

**Again, cliffhanger….I can just feel the hate emanating from all of my readers…MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'll update ASAP, and sorry the chapter was so short. And wasn't this week's episode so amazing!**


End file.
